<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426976">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Hitman Ten, Lee Taeyong &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, M/M, One Sided Johnyong, One sided Johntae, One-sided Johntae, One-sided Johnyong, Strangers to Lovers, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny is driving home from a friend's house,when suddenly while he's stopped at a restaurant,a small man covered in blood-who seems to be on the run from the cops-jumps into his car and tells at him to drive.</p><p>Not knowing what else to do,he slams on the gas and starts driving down the highway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>6:16 PM</strong>
</p><p>"Have a safe drive home hyung!"</p><p>Johnny waved back at Donghyuck as Taeyong led the older back to his car."Hey hyung?"Johnny looked up him."What is it Yong-ah?"He asked and Taeyong smiled at bit at the use of the nickname."Uh,are you sure that you'll be okay driving home by yourself this late?"Johnny smiled and playfully rolled his eyes."It's not that late Taeyong-ah."He teased playfully."And besides,my house isn't that far from here,I'll be fine."Taeyong nodded,his face visibly reddening by the second."O-kay hyung."He said."If you're sure."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>